


Safe In My Arms

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lightwood Family, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: The Lightwood-Etc family have a very important ritual.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: SHBingo





	Safe In My Arms

Maryse could see the soft light of dawn through her closed eyelids as the pitter patter of little feet approached her bedroom door. 

“But what if-“

“It’s fine!”

“We promise!”

“Come on!”

She smiled slightly and braced herself for what she knew was coming. Sure enough, the door opened, and those little feet ran closer before jumping onto the bed. Robert let out a pained grunt before laughing as Izzy landed elbow first on top of him. Maryse reached out with her eyes still closed and grabbed the nearest child, pulling him close. The giggle and smell of his hair told her it was Alec before she even opened her eyes. When she did open them, she saw their newest child sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling shyly. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” She beckoned gently, holding out her arm. “No one has to be up for a few more hours.” He hesitated, chewing his lip. Alec and Izzy nodded at him, and Robert waved him over. 

“Come on buddy.” He said in a gravely half asleep voice. “Perks of being a Lightwood.”

“But I’m not.” Jace whispered. 

“Yes you aaaare!”

“Of course you are!”

Alec and Izzy stretched their arms out as well as they tried to reassure him of his place in their family. 

“You’re our brother now, so you have to join lazy morning family nap time!”

Alec kicked his foot out, nudging at Jace’s knee. “Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on.” 

Jace struggled to keep a straight face before bursting into giggles and grabbing Alec’s ankle, tickling his foot. Alec shrieked with laughter, and Jace finally relented. Crawling up the bed, he nestled in between Alec and Izzy. Maryse and Robert wrapped their arms around their children, holding them close. 

“You know.” Robert mumbled. “When Max is old enough to join in, we’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

~*~ 

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jace and Clary finished their patrol. 

“I still think we should have someone check the sensors.”

“And I’m telling you, they’re not always a hundred percent accurate when differentiating between minor species that are that similar.”

Clary made a noise of disgruntled agreement. “Hey, we’re near our parent’s place. Wanna stop in? There’s a sixty percent chance they’re up now.”

They made their way up the block to Maryse and Luke’s apartment and let themselves in. It was dark and quiet as they shed their gear in the livingroom. 

“I think they’re still asleep. We should crash here. Do they have a guest room? The couches are comfortable.”

“Fuck that.” Clary grumbled. “I’ve got a better idea.” She padded down the hallway. 

“Babe, wait!” Jace laughed. “They could be naked!”

Clary snorted. “Dot was over for movie night. They probably went right to sleep when she left. Come to think, that’s probably why they’re still in bed.”

Sure enough, when they crept in the bedroom, their parents were clad in perfectly appropriate pjs. 

The two of them slid onto the bed, yawning, burrowing between them. Clary snuggled her head under Luke’s chin as Jace wrapped his arms around Maryse, pressing his face to her stomach. 

“We have bed bugs.” Luke mused sleepily.

“Hmmm. You’re right. We should squish them.” Maryse mumbled, wrapping her arms around Jace and squeezing tightly. 

“Good strategy.” Luke agreed, holding Clary close. 

“Jace!” Clary squealed with laughter. “We’re being squished!”

“Accept your fate.” Jace yawned. “They’re squishes of love.”

~*~

“Uh-oh” A sleepy Magnus murmured into his husband’s ear. “We have an incoming.” 

Alec chuckled. “What did you expect?”

Sure enough, the door opened, and three giggling children came bounding into the room. As Madzie helped pull Max up onto the bed, Rafe stood in the middle of the room, looking unsure. He hadn’t been part of the family for very long, and had a tendency to be hesitant with certain things. His uncle Jace was a big help in teaching him to navigate things, but he was still a bit shy. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Alec called out, holding out his arm. “It’s lazy morning family nap time!” 

Rafe chewed on his lip for a moment before leaping up onto the bed. The children sprawled on top of Alec and Magnus, everyone snuggling in and getting comfortable. Magnus’ smile almost hurt his face with its intensity. He had his family safe and close. He had everything he ever wanted or needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
